


We were always each others

by The Wild One (zandral)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/The%20Wild%20One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce after the battle. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were always each others

_I was never yours._

Looking back, that sentence hit Bruce hard with the accuracy of Clint’s arrows. Watching Tony kissing the redhead who had just entered the tower with such love and kindness, the scientist had to look away before he let emotions take over his reasoning. Emotions have always been deadly to Bruce, from anger to love, someone always got hurt. That was why he refused to even think of such silly things, especially now that he was a monster.

Even with Tony saying to him that he was worth something, that he could make a difference, Bruce knew better. The man he was before the experiment, the one that hoped, that saw the future, was now bleak, cynical, and heart broken. He knew that he could never be good enough, smart enough, or well off enough to ever think he could give the life Tony deserved to the man who just risked his life for an entire city that thought he was less than a drunkard. Sure Bruce could save a few people, though most of the saving was due to the ‘other guy’. The monster.

Leaving with the shreds of his dignity in tack, Bruce walked away from the two lovebirds, holding the sematics for a bio-electronic med-kit for the Iron Mans. He retreated back to the labs and worked. It was what he was good at, it was all he was worth. Bruce tried not to be bitter about it, he didn’t like to think he was bitter, just being intensely factual right now. When the redhead left, he heard Tony come down to the lab. Controlling his breathing, Bruce shrugged off Tonys hand. “Can’t right now Tony, I’m busy.”

_\---_

_You were never mine._

That was the one thing that crossed Tony’s mind when Bruce shrugged off his hand. Coming back down after swet-talking his CEO, he had wanted to invite the Bio-chemist to dinner. Pepper and the billionaire had always been close, and so when he pecked her lips, it was one of love and friendship. He was a physical guy, mostly because all his life he thought money showed love, but when it mattered, money was useless.

Giving the man some space, Tony retreated back to his area. He knew Bruce was wild, not a monster, but wild like a tiger was. He knew his own power, his own worth, yet he didn’t use it for pain, in fact he only used it willingly to protect. Tony loved that part of Bruce, the part that no matter how close Tony could get, Bruce was still wild, and could leave at the drop of a hat. That was also one thing he hated though, the fear of this wild, yet calm man, leaving without a goodbye. Tony had had that happen to him plenty of times; one night stands to when his father’s best friend left him for dead.

One thing was different though, with the others and Bruce, Tony would miss the man. Not just miss as in he would be sad for a few days, no, he meant the kind of longing that romance novels are made of. It was no point though, to stop Bruce, for he was his own man. Tony would always be there for him, but he’d have to be the one to wait for the tiger to finally come and settle. The next day, Tony wasn’t surprised to see Bruce’s note saying goodbye, he just sighed, and kept an eye out for his tiger. “Come home soon big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
